Save me from myself
by HimynameisEmma
Summary: Sid Jenkins and his girlfriend, Cassie are on the rocks. He doesn't know how to function without, and all he wants is for her to come back. But, one night, a few pints of beers, and one girl changes everything. Based on the E4 show Skins.
1. Chapter 1

Sid Jenkins sat in his room staring at his cell phone. "Christ, Cassie," He muttered to himself. "Just call me already." He and his girlfriend got into a bad fight and have stopped talking. Sid's been devastated. All of a sudden, his bedside table began to vibrate. "Hello? Cassie?" He answered hastily.

"What? No, it's me." Said a smug sounding boy on the other end of the call. It was Tony Stonem, Sid's best friend. Which, if you thought about, was odd; the two couldn't be more opposite.

"Oh, hey, Tone," Was Sid's melancholy response.

"Listen here, Sid. I'm sick of you being sad; it sucks the fun out of everything." Before Sid could retaliate, Tony continued. "Now, come over. I'm getting the gang together; we're going to get drunk. That'll cheer you up, won't it?" "The Gang" consisted of Maxxie, Michelle, Jal, Chris, and Anwar. Maxxie's a very happy, very homosexual tap dancer. Michelle, who Sid's always been in love with, is Tony's beautiful girlfriend. He doesn't exactly treat her like a princess, though. Chris has more issues than you count, that's probably why he takes so many pills. Jal, well, she's a bit different than the rest. She's an extremely talented musician, and is definitely going places one day. Anwar's a Muslim, while he does pray to his god every day, he's not exactly faithful. He drinks, smokes spliff, and necks pills just like the rest of them.

"Yeah, okay," Sid reluctantly agreed. "I'll see you in twenty."

"Great." Tony replied as he clicked off the line, ending the call. Sid did the same, then proceeded to take a deep sigh and get out of bed to ready himself.

"So, as I was saying, you need to stop looking like crap and moping. Nobody likes a fun sponge, Sid."

"Oh, leave it, Ton-" Sid began to reply but, was cut off by his friend.

"Now, come on. Everyone should be at the club by now." At that, they both made their way down the stairs. They were all meeting up at Bristol, England's finest club, SKINS, for a night of dancing, drinking, & maybe even a little bit of hooking up. Okay, definitely a little bit of hooking up.

"Are you two going to SKINS tonight, then?" A girl's voice asked

"That's right; Sidney here needs something to cheer him up." Tony answered, as he ruffled Sid's mess of brown hair. He ducked out of his reach and fixed his black beanie, smiling. Tony was speaking to his sneaky, conniving, and manipulative little sister, Effy Stonem. She looks much older than she is, which would be fifteen. Don't let her age fool you, though. She's just like her brother, always getting herself into trouble. Tony loved Effy more than anyone or anything in the world, no matter what.

"I want to come." Effy insisted, referring to the club. Tony shook his head.

"Eff, if Mom and Dad find out I-"

"They won't find out." She replied simply.

"But, Effy,"

"They _won't._" She raised her voice slightly and arched her eyebrows.

"Oh, all right," Tony sighed, giving in. "Let's go, then." Effy always knew how to get what she wanted. She gave a smirk, grabbed her purse, and followed them out to the car.

"Come on, Sid, dance with us!" Jal, Michelle, and Maxxie shouted from the dance floor. Crystal Castles was playing on stage and everyone was going crazy on the dance, Everyone but Sid Jenkins that was. He just shook his head and continued sitting at the bar, sipping his pint. Sid was lonely without Cassie around. Yeah, they weren't the "perfect couple". They're both a little fucked up, and they both have their issues but, they were both so in love with each other that it didn't matter. She was so special and unique, and no one could replace her, not even-

A voice entered his head, shattering his train of thought. "Hello, Sid." He turned around, startled. It was Effy.

"Hey, Eff. Having a good time?"

"Oh yeah, I suppose…" She paused and looked up, straight into his brown eyes. "Are you drunk yet?" She continued, her words drenched with the smell of innocence. He let out a scoff.

"Not nearly enough." Effy flashed him one of her devious grins. He could see the sobriety draining from her eyes, alcohol, and whatever else was going around, taking over. Her smile faded. "You're upset. It's about Cassie, isn't?' He nodded, trying not let on how upset he really was. "Come with me; I'll make it all better."

Sid sat for a moment, thinking, but his mind was merely clouded with Cassie Ainsworth. How much he hated her for leaving him, how much he was still in love with her anyway. And the alcohol pushed its way through. Sid was no longer thinking about Cassie, he wasn't thinking anything at all, just exisisting. So, he took Effy's hand and let her lead him to God knows where.


	2. Chapter 2

Picture blacking out. Waking up the next morning confused and searching your surroundings to help you remember what happened before. Sometimes, what you remember horrifies you. The seventeen year old boy with shaggy brown hair rolled over on the unfamiliar bed. It didn't look familiar but, the presence of the house he was in definitely felt familiar. "Where the-"He began to say, until he noticed a figure breathing steadily next to him. The boy took a deep breath and sat up to peer over the bed. "Oh _fuck_!" He yelled. In a hurry, the boy grabbed his shoes and ran downstairs to the front door, before anyone could see him.

"Sid?" A confused voice inquired. Sid stopped dead in his tracks, bracing himself for what was about to happen. _So close. _He thought.

"Tony….hi."

"When did you get here?"

"Right, I was just, I-I wanted to thank you, for last night. I feel uh, better now." Sid tried his best to sound convincing. It must've worked because; Tony asked no further questions on the subject.

"Yeah, no problem, Sid." Tony replied, his words trailing off. "Did you want to stay for breakfast?"

"No, no." Sid said nervously. "I need to get home." And at that, he was quickly heading out the door. Tony shook his head at his questionable best friend and went on about his business.

"I can't believe you did that! She's your best mate's sister, you twat!" Sid had a knack for beating up his mental self-esteem. The weather in Bristol was beautiful that morning but, Sid couldn't feel more like crap.

"Sid! Sid, wait up!" It was Maxxie calling from across the street. "Hey, mate. Fun night, eh?" He asked, playfully hitting Sid in the shoulder.

"Yeah uh, great."

"_That_ sounded convincing." Maxxie said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Sid took a deep breath and told Maxxie everything. Well, everything he remembered, at least.

"And I can't even remember it…" Sid finally said, signaling it was the end of his pathetic story. Maxxie shook his head and puffed air out of his lips.

"Gee, mate, that's a tough one. You should talk to her?" Sid spitefully squinted his eyes at his friend and said,

"Thanks Max. Great advice, really fucking great." Maxxie was taken aback by Sid's hostility. Realizing what he had just said, Sid apologized. "Christ, Maxxie. Sorry. I'm such a wanker."

"It's okay." Maxxie chuckled, accepting the apology. "You're allowed to be a bit bitter."

"Cheers. Well, I better get home then. Ring you latter, mate." Maxxie nodded in response and they parted ways.

Sid's hands trembled as he opened his phone to read the text message he just received.

**Effy: Meet me. Park. 10 minutes. **

He stared blankly at the screen, a million thoughts running through his head. He really was going to have to face this. It was a few minutes before he decided to leave. The sooner he cleared things up with Effy, the better. "Mom, I'm going out. Be back for dinner!" He called, before shutting the door behind him.

"Hey _big_ boy. Thanks for showing me a good time last night." Effy said, snaking her arms around Sid's waist when she saw him. A seductive smile was plastered on her lips.

"Stop it, Eff." He pushed her away. "We need to talk."

"I was only joking." She assured him, looking surprised. She wasn't exactly someone who boys pushed away. "Right, well, last night. You were pretty fucked up so, I assume you don't remember much?" Sid shook his head.

"No, but I have a pretty good idea of what happened." Effy laughed uncomfortably at his statement.

"Yeah…"

"We can't tell anyone. Especially Tony." Sid firmly suggested. Effy agreed. "And it can never happen again. And we have to remember that we're friends, just friends. Nothing more can _ever_ happen."

"Because you're in love with Cassie." Effy reminded him; he winced at the sound of her name.

"Right and you're-"

Effy laughed. "I don't fall in _love,_ Sid,"


End file.
